Snow White and The Huntsman
by nutsofthechest
Summary: Winter Schnee is stuck on a mission, thanks to her father, with the one man she cannot stand Qrow Branwen. Yet all things that can go wrong happen and soon the two are stranded together in and icy wasteland surrounded by grim and the White Fang. But can the two stop their growing feelings for one another in this game of survival? (Has smut, possible pregnancy, and other things).


**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY or any characters**

 **Hey everyone reading this glad you picked it out to read I hope you enjoy it. This isn't my first story but my first RWBY story so if you want read my others go ahead. This is my take on Snowbird or (Qrow and Winter). Also the other parings you might see is Whiterose and bumblebee**

 **If you aren't from the RWBY fandom and some of my other fallowers I suggest you go and watch it on your nearest computer. You will love it I assure you.**

 **Warning: Contains blood, gore, sex, intense fighting, dark shit you will never be unseen, grim for days, hidden feelings, surprises, questionable business practices, and complete badassery.**

 **NOW:**

 **WINTER POV:**

"Father." I said as I knocked lightly on his office door. As I waited for a response from within as I just stared at the door as I could feel the chill that always existed in his room going through the door. He always liked to keep his room an uncomfortably cool temperature at all times, I never questioned him on it but I had a thought that maybe it was a frighten any dust competitors he called over.

"Come in." I heard as I straightened my back and took a long breath and exhaled. My face then resumed its emotionless business style that I seemed to always wear around father. But with that I walked inside as I was met with a chilling wind as I swore I could see my breath but ignored it, it had been ages since I felt the cold.

As I walked inside I saw his normal study with books lining both walls and the picture of our grandfather behind his desk. However instead of being behind his desk like normal, he was actually reading through a book as he didn't even glanced up at me. Like normal he was wearing his thin white suit and had his hair combed back. He then closed the book and put it back as his icy blue eyes looked right at me. As he did I straightened my back and looked right back at him.

"I am glad you could make it. I understand you are busy with Atlesian Military's at the moment." He said as he walked behind his desk and sat down. I simply ignored the comment as I knew full well he didn't care if I was busy or not. If he called upon his children he didn't wait for and answer and instead expected them to fulfill his task.

"I got a call saying you required my assistance, it did not specify what though. Might I inquire what you need my help for?" I said as I didn't sit down as he put his hands together and looked up at me.

"Before I tell you this I must have you promise to tell anybody about what I am about to say." He said as I raised an eyebrow but quickly went back to my stone like appearance.

"I understand father." I said as he nodded and played with his fingers for a second.

"In one of our mines in the far north of Atlas we have discovered a new type of dust." He said slowly as I actually had to blink a few times before responding.

"A new type? What are its properties?" I asked him as he sighed.

"We do not know the exact properties but one of the labs in the area came up with some interesting results that may make this dust change the very way dust is looked at forever." He said as I was intrigued at this.

"They found that this dust, when used by someone, changes their semblance. It mutates it into something vastly stronger and more efficient in more than one way. In the report there were even guesses that it could be used to mutate other dust into more powerful forms. Though these are just speculations as of now, nothing is confirmed." He said as I was in awe at the information even if my face didn't show it. This indeed change the way one would look at dust. This had the power to make a simple solider into a super solider. The uses were endless.

"So why was I called?" I asked him

"You are one of the few people I trust in this world Winter and that is why you are going to retrieve the main sample and bring it back. Unfortunately I do not want to risk you safety if this sample is discovered, so I have called upon Beacon academy to provide a suitable hunter or huntress to help protect you and the sample." He said as I felt a tinge of anger.

"Father I am more than suitable to protect-." But he stopped me with a simple raise of a hand.

"I understand your abilities are not lacking Winter I have seen videos and I trust that no normal hunter or huntress can harm you. But this is more than dangerous than you think it is. If White Fang or any other terrorist organization gets word of this sample then they will do anything they can to get their hands on it." He said in a steady voice as I met his eyes and inwardly sighed. I had a feeling he cared for this new dust than me.

"Still to call upon Beacon academy for assistance? I thought you were not fond of that school." I said as he sighed.

"Indeed I am not fond of them but I do give them credit of training the greatest hunters and huntresses in the world. Besides Weis seems fond of that place and says many good things about it." He said as I agreed.

It had been a years since the fall of Salem and most had returned to normal. Some of her forces were striking up resistances here and there with hordes of grim. With that happening Atlas's armies and hunters from around the world were slowly wiping them out. But with that team RWBY all returned to Beacon to finish their education. It was actually with the return of Ozpin who had been I hiding who suggested they do so.

I couldn't help but slightly smile at Weiss's overreaction to him saying they must finish their education to be considered professional huntresses. Something about her fighting a war and still having to go to school to become a huntress. She said she wanted to strangle Ozpin for not giving them degrees right there.

Fortunately their leader Ruby Rose was still overly positive as ever and managed to calm Weiss down and have their team continued with their education. Thinking of the little ball of energy, which seemed to be one of the few people that Weiss actually cared for, my mind drifted to a certain person. But I ignored the thought of the hunter and his alcoholic tendencies as I focused on my father.

"Well how do you know they can be trusted with such delicate information?" I asked him.

"Because this person was suggested by Ozpin himself. Although I do not like his academy I can respect a person who understands things such as him. He sent us one of his best hunters he could get." He said as I raised an eyebrow.

"Still how can we trust them with such delicate information? If it is as you said then this beyond classified information." I said as he nodded.

"Which is why this person that Ozpin sent is a professional with classified information. He promised that not a single word about any of this will slip from his mouth. Also if he does slip up Ozpin said he will take responsibility." He said.

"Well if he is as professional as Ozpin suggests then I will have no trouble working with him. So when do I meet this person?" I asked and just as he was about to answer there was a knock at the door.

"That would be him. Please come in." He said as the door slowly opened and my mood instantly dropped. As the door opened I was met with a familiar face that looked like it had a slight stubble on his jawline and all his black spiky hair was all pushed back but his bangs were down. Underneath his bangs were deep red eyes that seemed to add to the grin plastered on his face.

He wore a he a gray dress shirt with a long tail, black dress pants, and black dress shoes. With a red, tattered cloak that I could see dawning his shoulders. As I stared at him his red eyes found me and the slight grin on his face seemed to invisibly snicker as I felt a burst of anger in me. Qrow Branwen that name resonated deeply with me as I glared at him as he closed the door behind him.

"Good to see you could make it Mr. Branwen." Said my father as I just glared at him as he walked forward with one hand in his pocket and the other scratching his head. Even though he was in slightly nice clothes he still looked like he had just woken up. And if to prove me right he suddenly yawned and a whiff of alcohol struck my nose as I turned away and coughed. My father just raised an eyebrow at my reaction and Qrow just proceed to finish his yawn.

"Winter is something wrong?" He asked as Qrow simply chuckled as I turned his way and glared at him. I just gritted my teeth in frustration as I wanted to yell at him for drinking before meeting my father and his current scruffy appearance, but I was in my father's presence so I could do no such thing.

"No nothing." I said back to him as he didn't look convinced but ignored the topic.

"Mr. Branwen-." But he was cut off.

"Just Qrow is fine." He said.

"Well Qrow I understand you are the best Ozpin has to offer." He said as he laughed.

"I guess you could say that." He said as I just ignored him entirely thinking of ways this day could get worse.

"Well the file that Ozpin gave me on me does meet my requirements for this mission. I suspect he already told you what you are to do?" He asked him as he nodded.

"Yeah I am to simply protect ice-*cough* Winter while she picks up a package." He said as my father looked slightly confused at his cough as I turned to him and glared. His red eyes glanced at me and then looked away as I felt my hands tremble in anger.

"Father I will not work with this…man." I said as I finally cracked and said angrily as Qrow didn't flinch as I flung my hand in his direction. My father looked somewhat stunned as he turned to Qrow as he shrugged and then turned back to me. My emotionless/professional mask broken and showing anger.

"Winter what is the issue?" He asked me.

"The issue is that this man is who he is! Just his presence annoys me! Not only that but he is a drunk." I said as my father looked over at Qrow.

"I assume you and Winter have some past experience together?" He asked Qrow.

"You can say that." Qrow said as my anger began to rise even more.

"Also he is a drunk!" I repeated myself as my father sighed.

"I am aware of his…habits as well as other things about him. His file from Ozpin says that much. But he is still the best candidate for the job." He said I gaped in shock as my father let this…this…slob aid me on my mission.

"But he attacked me out of the blue in Beacon!" I retorted trying with all my might for my father to not send this man with me.

"Again Winter I am fully aware. However even if he did so he was not even sober when he did and still matched your strength. I would normally never consider him an option but he stands above the rest in all aspects. If you are going to be this distraught about working with him then I will assign someone else to do if for me." He said in a low tone as I stiffened as I slowly looked over at Qrow as he starred at me. I then slowly looked at my father as his ice cold eyes stared right at me as I gulped.

"F-Fine I will do it." I said as he smiled.

"Excellent your flight leaves in the next hour, you will find equipment and files on your mission in there." He said as I slowly bowed and then turned and quickly left the room as I didn't even look at Qrow as I opened the door and slammed it as I let out a huff of air in anger. I looked around me to find the hall empty as I was thankful nobody saw that. Just then the door opened revealing Qrow as he gently close the door behind him.

"To think I would be working with the great Winter Schnee for a time." Said Qrow with a laugh as I glared at him.

"You will not be working with me you will be standing to the side and not bothering me in the slightest. After I return this sample to my father I don't want to ever see you again." I said angrily as he just stared at me and slowly took out a flask.

"And no drinking around me!" I yelled as I made a grab for the flask but was easily dodge with a sidestep and back pedal as he put the flask up to his lips and took a swig. I was about to say something but one of his hands shot into the air and held up his index finger as I was silenced. After a second he quickly returned the flask to his inner pocket.

"No promises princess." He said as he walked past me and patted my shoulder. I just angrily swatted his hand away. I just glared at him as he raised an eyebrow.

"What? There a problem?" He asked me.

"You! You are the problem. I didn't even want a 'bodyguard' for this mission. Yet here is the worst possible person my father could pick." I said with an exasperated sigh.

"Well I don't want to be here either sweetheart." He said as he began to walk past me as I raised an eyebrow and turned to his direction as I quickly caught up.

"What do you mean you didn't want to be hear?" I asked him as he glanced down at me and then looked forward.

"Ruby's birthday is coming up and I am a little low on cash, your father is paying me a hefty sum of money to protect you from possible threats. Don't think you are special enough for me to take time out of my day to bother." He said as I was slightly flustered by his comment. However I felt he was lying to me.

"How can one of Ozpin's friends be low on money?" I asked him as he laughed.

"Unfortunately there are things called bills ice queen." He said as I grew angry again, somehow this man knew how to get under peoples skin like water knew how to go downstream.

"I am aware of what bills are you dolt. But I do not believe such a, as much as I hate to admit this, skilled hunter would be here just for money. Besides even if I am not fond of you I do not see you as a man in it for the money." I said as he glanced at me.

"You're smarter than you look ice queen." He said as I growled a little.

"Hey! Don't call me that you dolt." I said as he laughed as I looked around so see us by a large landing platform that was in the back of my family's residence. A large airship silently standing buy as it seemed to be waiting for us.

"Whatever you say…ice queen." He said as I felt like stabbing him right there with my saber but as I looked as his back I couldn't bring myself to do it. Sure he deserved it in more ways than one but I wouldn't do something so cowardly.

"Alright if you won't call me by my name I won't call you by yours either." I said as he shrugged and continued walking as I brought up the back.

"Whatever you want ice queen." He said as I gritted my teeth together. But as I did a perfect name appeared in my name. Something I knew would bug him to no end.

"Alright Mr. Branwen." I said as he seemed to pause mid step but continued to keep walking.

"Really?" He asked me as I glanced at him but ignored him as I passed him and walked up the airship ramp.

"Schnees…" He grumbled as he continued up the ramp after me as I smiled a little as I entered the personal transportation airship.

 **LINBREAK:**

 **QROW POV:**

I was awoken from my nap by a rough kick to the leg as I reached for my sword/scythe on my back but as I opened my eyes I only saw an angry looking princess. I slowly let go of the weapon on my back and sighed as my day was not going as I planned. Let's just say not sleeping the whole way there was now not on the plan.

"What do you want?" I asked her with a wave of my hand as I closed my eyes and laid back down in my reclined chair. I do admit one thing the Schnees knew how to travel in style.

"We need to go over the mission plans." She said in an angry voice which sounded like her normal voice at this point.

"I already know what I need to do, just protect you with your case and that's it." I said as she angrily sighed.

"Mr. Branwen if you are not going to take this mission seriously then please leave my airship." She said in an even angrier voice as I cringed at my last name. Even if I was 36 years old I didn't like being called that, made me feel old.

"I am taking this mission seriously trust me but right now is relaxing time. Also we are several hundred feet in the air how would I leave? Plus I have read thousands of mission dossier's like this don't worry I know what I am doing." I said with another wave of my hand.

"I push you off is how you leave. Also since you have read so many then you shouldn't have any trouble reading one more." She said as I felt something drop on my chest as I opened my eyes to see a finger thick folder with the print 'top secret' on the front. I only sighed in protest but still grabbed the folder and grimaced at its thickness. I then looked at the white haired witch to my left as she made the go on motion with her eyes.

"You expect me to read this?" I asked her in a complaining voice.

"Yes I do, I hope it isn't too high a reading level for you." She said in a mocking voice as I slowly turned my head to look outside the window. What I saw was an endless stretch of water and wisps of snow flying by the window.

"Still better than listing to you ramble on about how great you and your family are." I said with a yawn as I heard he her teeth grate together, even if she held icy exterior she still had emotions. Which were tons of fun to play with.

"How my father ever agreed to pick you I will never understand. As far as I see it you have only one qualification to help me on this mission and that is your talent in battle. Other than that I don't see you being useful at anything." She said in an icy demeaning tone as I slowly opened my eyes. I just then slowly stood up as I put the file to my right and then slowly face Winter.

My eyes narrowed as I let my aura flare as Winter's icy exterior seemed to fracture in worry, my hand simply rested on my weapon as hers slowly did the same. My normal grin was replaced by emotionless stare, my hand slowly reached up and pushed back my bangs as I saw the ice queen slowly grip the handled of her saber. With my extra height I had on her it only added to my demeanor I was putting on as she seemed to hold her ground.

My red eyes met her blue as I stared down at her, we both remained unmoving in and uncomfortable silence for 5 mins before I let go of my weapon. Yet she kept up her guard as she continued to stare at me with her hand on her weapon. However I just pushed past her and went towards the inflight bar they had.

"I need a drink to get this nasty taste out of my mouth." I said as I saw her just kept her back to me. As I opened the liquor cabinet I found more than a dozen bottles that cost more than several thousand lien. Looking at each bottle I felt my slight smile on my lips as it had been at least a year since I had this expensive of liquor.

"Haaa." Winter slowly sighed and let go of her weapon as she slowly turned to me as I was already in the middle of mixing a drink. Her cold demeanor seeming to soften a little as she seemed to regret saying what she did.

"You shouldn't drink during a mission." She said as she walked over and slowly sat in one of the bar chairs. I only stared at her as she sat up straight and faced me.

"What?" I asked her.

"I would like a martini." She said as I laughed.

"I thought you shouldn't drink on missions." I said as she just stared at me with her unmoving mask.

"You're not supposed to, but I have a feeling that being around you is going to drive me to break that rule sooner or later on this mission. So why not now?" She asked as I chuckled and started to mix her a drink. As I mixed probably the most expensive martini ever I glanced at Winter to see something surprising, she looked relaxed.

"Here you are." I said as I slid the martini over to her as she took the drink and glanced up at me.

"Thank you." She said as she brought it up to her lips and gave a sip as her eye widened as she blinked a few times.

"Wow that's…" She said slightly stunned.

"Amazing." I said as I mixed my own drink as she reluctantly gave a nod.

"Listen I am sor-." But I cut her off with a laugh.

"Oh a Schnee is apologizing? The world must have come to an end." I said as she glared at me.

"Do you want me to throw this drink in your face? Or do you want me to finish apologizing?" She asked me as I laughed.

"Please go on." I said as I poured my drink and leaned over as a smiled played on my lips.

"Mr. Branwen-." But she stopped and cleared her throat.

"I mean Qrow…I am sorry for what I said about you. My anger for you temporary blinded me into saying such a thing. I hope you can accept this apology." I said as I stayed silent for a minute as she glanced at her drink and took a sip as I smiled.

"I don't know…you did touch a nerve that shouldn't be touched." I said as she looked at me like I was joking as I stood up and rubbed my chin.

"You're only getting one apology out of me so if you want more then…no." She said as I smiled.

"Well I got what I needed." I said as I pulled out my scroll. As I did Winter looked slightly confused as I hit a button on it.

" _I am sorry…I am sorry…I am sorry._ " Winters eyes went wide as her voice kept repeating itself on the scroll as I kept rewinding it and playing it again.

"Delete that this instant." She said angrily as she made a grab for my scroll but pulled it away.

"But hearing it makes me feel better, isn't that what you wanted." I said in a childlike tone as her eye twitched.

"Delete it." She repeated herself.

"Fine but I want something in return." I said as she glared at me. But I could see her inwardly sigh.

"What do you want from me?" She asked me.

"How about we go out once this mission is over." I said as her eyebrow twitched.

"No." She said without emotion.

"I think you are misunderstanding, I need a little help picking out Ruby's birthday present." I said.

"Wait, you weren't lying?" She asked me surprised.

"Why would I lie about getting Ruby a birthday present? What did you think I was going to ask you, to actually go on a date with me? Sorry ice queen but I think a date with you would be terrible." I said as I took a sip of my drink as she just stared at me in disbelief.

"I would not make a terrible date! I should let you know all men that I have dated before said that it was amazing!" She yelled at me as I took a long drink and began to mix another drink.

"You say that but here you are, in the prime of your life all alone and no boyfriend. Let me guess you never chose one of those dates yourself either." I said as she tried to talk but her mouth closed as I hit the nail right on the head.

"I guess daddy set them up?" I said as she looked up at me.

"Yeah he did." She said as she looked down.

"I bet none of your dates even called you back for a second date." I added as she nodded as I looked down to see her martini was empty. I simply poured her another glass as she brought it up to her lips and drank half of it right there.

"It's like you said, all of it." She suddenly said as I just stared at her.

"A Schnee apologizing and admitting someone is right in the same day. Who would have ever thought?" I said as she glared at me.

"Like you have ever had a date that didn't get past one night." She suddenly said angry as she reached up and pushed her bangs out of her eyes. Both blue eyes locked onto me as if searching for anything to prove me wrong.

"Well a few dates made it past one date but not many, I guess we both have issues in the dating world." I said.

"I could guess that much." She said.

"I guess you could ice queen, still I am surprised a few martinis and you are suddenly social." I said as she glared at me.

"So back to the topic I have to go on and outing with you to help buy Ruby a present from you?" She asked me as I nodded.

"Maybe afterwards-." But I was interrupted by her.

"There will be no afterwards, I will only be there to make sure you get a good gift for the girl, then force you to delete that recording and leave. Nothing more nothing less." She said as I frowned.

"No wonder your dates never called back, your kind of a buzz kill." I said as she glared at me.

"Fine I will go on a date with you!" She yelled in anger as I raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" I asked her as she looked ready to stab me.

"To prove you wrong once and for all! I am tired of you saying I am a 'buzz kill' and 'ice queen' I am going to show you that I am none of those." She said as angrily.

"With a date?" I asked her as she huffed angrily. I had a sneaking feeling that maybe Ruby was right with Weiss and Winter exactly the same. Easy to anger, proud as the sky itself, and willing to prove anything.

"Yes after we get that damn present you are going to take me on a date! I will prove you wrong about us Schnees!" She said as I chuckled.

"If you insist, we will make it a date." I said as she nodded proudly, however after a few seconds what she had done seemed to finally sink in as her proud attitude seemed to crumble.

"Wait what just happened?" She asked me.

"We talked about your horrible dating life and mine, a present we need to get a girl, and you forced me to take you on a date." I said as her face showed shock.

"Seems like you can't hold your liquor." I said as I topped off my flask with one of the more expensive drinks.

"I…you…we…you just played me didn't you?" She asked as I smiled.

"I wouldn't say I intentionally but you made it to easy, the results were better than I expected as well. To get a get a date with a Schnee without going through their father. Ruby would be jealous." I said as Winter seemed to stutter.

"What do you mean Ruby would be jealous?" She asked me as I coughed.

"I said too much, still I expect you to look your best for the date." I said as she remember I played her like a violin. Anger filled her face as her normally royal look had long dissipated.

"I look amazing you are the one that needs to clean up." She said angrily as she covered her mouth as I smirked.

"Stop doing that!" She said angrily as I shrugged.

"Stop doing what?" I asked her as she opened her mouth but then closed it and began ignored me and turned her head away refusing to speak to me. But as she did she slowly slid her glass towards me as I laughed and refilled it as she took the glass and sipped on it.

"So how much time do we have until we reach our destination?" I asked her.

"I don't know maybe if you read the file it would tell you." She said all I could do sigh.

"Fine I will read the file." I said as I made one last drink and walked over to the folder and picked it up. But as I did I looked out the window to see us over land which was covered by a thick layer of snow. Currently a blizzard was raging around us I gazed out the window.

"Hey ice princess." I said.

"What?" She said back not even carrying what I was calling her anymore.

"We wouldn't be far from this mine would we?" I asked her as I continued to stare out the window.

"Why are you asking?" She asked me.

"Because of that." I said pointing out the window as she slowly turned in my direction and looked out the window as I heard her glass drop and shatter on the ground. Outside the window in the middle of the snow storm was a large area that was on fire. Multiple air ships were flying around in the air as they seemed to ignore the multiple buildings that were on fire.

It didn't take a genies to recognize the large marks on the airships as the White Fang. I could only guess that somehow they got ahold of the information of the special dust or they were here for a normal raid. Either way this was bad and before I could say anything Winter went into action as her face got serious as she rushed to the nearest phone on the airship.

"Open the back and wait here!" Winter shouted in the phone as I bet it was an intercom for the piolet.

"Qrow looks like you get to work after all." She said as a smile grew on my face. At the same time she picked up a small ear piece for communication with the piolet and tossed me one as well. I simply followed her example and put it in my ear and as she began to walk to the back of the airship.

"So what is your goal ice queen?" I asked her as we both descended into the back of the airship as the large door on the back slowly began to open letting in the chilling wind.

"First find the sample and get it back to the airship then fend off the attackers. Unfortunately grim are going to be attracted to this fight and we need to hurry." She said in the head set as I nodded as the back of the airship slowly turned to face the mine. I just turned to her to see her unflinching against this overwhelming cold as her hair flipped around her head.

"What is my job?" I asked her as she looked at me.

"Keep my back safe." She said as I smiled as I slowly pushed up my bangs as my red eyes flashed with intensity.

"Well then after you." I said as she rolled her eyes and ran and jumped off the loading dock entrance towards the fighting all while maintaining a perfect eagle dive. I just smirked as I quickly followed behind her as the air rushed past my head and the snow seemed to blind me. But this was nothing to me as I followed behind the white silhouette of my next date.

 **I hope you all liked it but please don't expect constant updates this is a side story for me at this time. But if you did please drop a review and suggest anything you want. Be it interactions between winter and qrow or other stuff. Also don't worry there will be lemons I assure you that much.**


End file.
